


6. "I won't leave you behind"

by T_Hurricane



Series: Voltron: Stories of Klance (Fan Fiction Library: Challenge #1) [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Buried Alive, Earthquakes, Established Relationship, Fan Fiction Library - Challenge, Fear, Fear of Death, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Gore, Missions Gone Wrong, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Unconsciousness, klance, klance angst, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Hurricane/pseuds/T_Hurricane
Summary: Keith and Lance were just on their way to their Lions to get off the unstable and earthquake-ridden moon. They and the team had evacuated the local population after a distress call, but what had only been a threat to them became reality for the Red and the Blue Paladin after the two were buried in an earthquake.Will the team find them before it it soo late?
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Voltron: Stories of Klance (Fan Fiction Library: Challenge #1) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175054
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: Fan Fiction Library (Discord) Challenge #1: 20 Prompts





	6. "I won't leave you behind"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> For the 6th prompt of the writing challenge hosted on my Discord server, the [Fan Fiction Library](https://discord.gg/RuSjgxC68t): 
> 
> "I won't leave you behind"

„Team, status report“ Shiro’s voice crackled through the comms. 

„Almost done with evacuation. Lance and I are just finishing up getting the last few people out“ Keith replied. 

„The building is still stable, but I wouldn’t mind if you two would hurry up. The seismic activity here is strong and the next earthquake could happen any second. I’m heading back from bringing the second last group of people to the Castle now“ Hunk reported. 

„Okay, Pidge and I have just guided the last of the people out and are headed to the Castle too“ Shiro then told them. 

„Excellent. Keith, Lance, the people you still have to evacuate are the last remaining on this moon, we got everyone else cleared out and ready to bring them to the planet orbiting nearby“ Allura’s voice then sounded off in their helmets. 

„Okay, the last of them are just getting out. Hunk, I have a visual on Yellow“ Lance said and watched as the Yellow Lion landed as gently as it could on what must once have been a plaza or square of some kind - it was hard to tell due to the cracks and breaks that covered the entire surface of the moon. 

Due to the gravitational pull of a combination of planets and moons in the system an asteroid was pulled in and crashed into a (thankfully) uninhabited area of the moon. The shockwaves of the impact had destabilized the already delicate structure full of tunnels that ran deep below the surface, and now the moon was slowly collapsing in on itself. 

The tunnels had originated from when the moon was formed - once, there had been lava flowing through the caves and tunnels, but now they were empty. 

And causing the colony on that moon to be destroyed. 

Since the moon was dependent on the resources the planet they circled around, and since that planet had just been liberated from the Galra regime, the colony’s only hope was Voltron. 

That’s why the five Paladins had immediately moved out as soon as they got the request for help. 

„Alright, I have everyone on board and am ready to take off“ Hunk voiced over the comms. 

„Very good, please fly them back to us. Shiro and Pidge have just arrived at the Castle, too. Keith, Lance, you are clear to head to your Lions and then we-“ 

„LANCE!“

Allura was interrupted by Keith’s panicked yell - and before any of them could ask what happened, the connection to Keith’s and Lance’s comms went dead. 

With horror, shock and fear the three Paladins Shiro, Hunk and Pidge as well as Coran and Allura watched how below the Castle of Lions, that was closely orbiting the moon, an earthquake had leveled half of the colony.

###### 

„LANCE!“ Keith cried out, shouting over what Allura was saying. 

At that moment, he couldn’t care less about interrupting her. 

Not when the structures and facilities began collapsing around them as soon as they felt the surface shake with a strong earthquake. 

Keith grabbed Lance by his wrist and pulled him forward, but they were surrounded and cut off from their Lions. They had to land them outside of the colony city, just a few blocks away from them, to ensure that Hunk had enough room to fly evacuation transports. 

Lance did his best not to stumble as he followed Keith. They were trying to get to the middle of the square where they figured that they would be the safest at the moment. 

Neither of them expected the large building to their right to collapse that fast, but it fell in their direction and hit the ground only a few meters next to them. 

They fell as the impact of tons of stone and steel shook the ground even more, and Keith watched with horror how one of the cracks that had already been in the ground widened as the ground collapsed into one of the tunnels that ran below the surface. 

He didn’t waste a second. 

Keith knew that they wouldn’t be fast enough to get out of there - so he did the only thing he could think of. 

He lunged forward, tackled Lance down and shielded him with his body as they both fell into the darkness, rubble and collapsing structure following them down and burying them alive.

###### 

„…Ow“ Lance groaned softly as he stirred.

He was laying on his left side and tried to move, but something was firmly holding his lower torso and legs pressed down.

„What…?“ he then asked with a croaked voice. 

Lance slowly opened his eyes. His head hurt, and he had to blink a few times before he realized that it was pitch black.

„Shit“ he cursed as soon as he realized what situation he was in.

He discovered that he could move his right arm, so he slowly and carefully lifted it up to activate the flashlight it had built in. 

The sudden light made him feel a bit dizzy and he immediately squeezed his eyes close. 

He waited a few seconds and then carefully began to squint until his eyes had accustomed to the brightness. 

When he was finally able to look around, he almost forgot to breathe. 

He was laying under what must be tons of rubble, stone and metal beams. 

„Oh no“ he cursed and then tried to tap into his visor, but the displays in his helmet remained dark. 

„Anyone, hello? Can someone hear me?“ he still tried desperately, but there wasn’t even the faintest buzzing - his comms were dead. 

„Where am I… And where is- oh god. KEITH!“ he mumbled, ending with a yell. 

„Keith, where are you? Can you hear me?“ Lance called out with worry etched into his voice. 

He frantically illuminated the small cave the rubble had formed, and he slowly started to wiggle his torso to try and look around. 

He was facing what must be the end of the cave, and he had to know what was behind him. 

With a groan and a yank, he was able to pull his left hand free from under him. He then started to try and move his feet. 

He nearly sobbed in relief ad he felt how his toes moved in response.

„Keith?“ he continued calling out, but no answer came. 

„Shit“ he cursed again as he began to shove some loose rubble off from his hips. He groaned in extortion, and the sharp edges of the broken stone cut into his hands, but he didn’t care. 

He had to get free - he had to find Keith. 

After a while Lance was panting heavily. He felt how more feeling returned to his legs and figured that some rubble he managed to clear away must have cut off his circulation. 

He managed to get the last loose part off of him and then slowly turned to lie on his back. He had just barely enough room to maneuver, but he managed to sit up. 

Able to see the other side of the cavern now, he illuminated every spot in serach for his partner. 

„Keith?“ he called out again, but before he could call out for him the next time, Lance’s voice got stuck in his throat. 

Only a few meters to his right, a bloody hand was sticking out from under the rubble. 

„KEITH!“ he yelled panicked and tried to wiggle around more to finally get himself free. 

The rubble and stone above him creaked and grated dangerously, but he couldn’t stop. 

He had to get to Keith, he had to help him. 

Lance gulped and had to shove away the dark thought if he would even be able to help Keith - or if it was already too late. 

With a painful tug he finally managed to slide out under he structures that had trapped his legs. His leg armor was crushed and parts of it had broken off and were cutting into his skin and flesh when he pulled his legs free. 

Lance winced in pain and tried to move his legs to stand up, but the pain was too much. 

Desperately, he turned onto his stomach and pulled himself across the floor with his elbows, his legs barely able to support him in his actions as he got closer to Keith. 

„Keith!“ Lance desperately cried out again as he finally reached him and was able to gently grab his hand. 

He sat up next to it and forced himself to press two shaking fingers against his wrist. 

The waiting was the worst. He desperately hoped to find a pulse, but his fingers felt nothing but coldness on his partner’s bloody skin. 

„No… Please, no…“ Lance sobbed. 

Then, he felt it. 

It was faint, weak and way too slow, but it was there. 

Keith was alive. 

„Oh thank god“ Lance exhaled shakily and gently pressed the limp hand against his forehead. 

He allowed himself a second to simply be relieved - then, he started to grab hold of the pieces of rubble that Keith must be buried under. 

„Hold on… Please, just hold on“ Lance whispered between groans of pain and extortion as he carefully lifted away piece after piece. 

Atfer some time, he had cleared away enough rubble to see his shoulder and side. 

„Just hold… on“ Lance whispered while dust and small pebbles were trickling down the ceiling and walls.

He continued, ignoring his own pain, but struggled with removing a larger part. 

Lance was grinding his teeth as he positioned himself to be better able to lift the piece of what must have once been a house. 

He firmly grabbed a metal rod that was sticking out of the concrete-like material. Lance screamed out as he began feeling how the part finally moved, and with another determined groan he managed to shove the piece to the side. 

The whole structure around them cracked and slightly shifted. Lance feared that he had sealed their fate and that it would all come crashing down on them now, so he froze and didn’t dare move. 

Only when the movement stopped did Lance breathe or move again.

The Blue Paladin was panting heavily from holding his breath and the physical strain, but when he looked back to the space he had just cleared out, he wasted no second and scooted closer yet again. 

„Keith! Hey, Keith, please open your eyes!“ Lance begged as he carefully put a hand on the side of Keith’s helmet.

The visor was completely cracked, but luckily Keith’s head had been facing to the side. The piece Lance had just lifted away must have leaned on top of the helmet. 

Lance knew that it would have killed Keith if he had been facing upwards - it would have shattered right through the visor. 

„Keith, please“ Lance sobbed and began to carefully remove the helmet from Keith’s head. 

Lance gently laid Keith’s head onto his thigh then - ignoring the pain it caused - and started to lightly tap Keith’s cheeks. 

„Hey, I need you to wake up, Keith. Please. Don’t do this to me - don’t leave me alone here“ Lance begged in despair. 

He continued to cradle his head and gently ran his fingers over his scalp to search for any wounds. 

There was a cut just above Keith’s left eyebrow that was now slowly stopping to bleed, but other than that, Lance couldn’t find any wounds on his head. 

What worried him most was Keith not waking up - and not knowing which injuries Keith might have that he just couldn’t see or reach. 

Lance closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He was focusing on his breathing, and on the firm pressure of his boyfriend’s head on his thigh. 

„We will be okay. The others will find us. Just hold on“ he whispered into the nothingness in attempt to calm himself. 

Suddenly, the weight on his leg shifted. 

„Keith?!“ Lance cried out with hope in his voice, opening his eyes. 

He switched off the light at his right hand and switched on the lights in the Voltron insignia of his armor, illuminating the cave in a soft blue. 

„Keith?“ he asked again, more softly this time. 

„L— L’nce?“ Keith asked with a croaked and slurred voice. 

„Yeah, hey“ Lance answered with a quiet sob. 

„Ow… Wha’ happ’nd?“ Keith asked again and tried to lift his head to look around, but he failed. 

„And why is breathin’ so hard“ he rasped. 

„We were surprised by an earthquake. I don’t know how we are still alive, but we are. And the others are surely already searching for us, so just hold on, okay?“ Lance said while tears streamed over his face. 

„Oh“ was Keith’s only answer. 

Lance then witnessed how Keith tried to move. 

„Hey, don’t move. The part I lifted away earlier almost made everything collapse“ Lance said worriedly, but Keith only looked up at him with hazy eyes. 

„Can’t.. breathe“ he managed to croak before he pressed his eyes shut and continued to desperately try and to take a breath in. 

„Shit“ Lance cursed and gently scooted out under Keith’s head as quickly as he could. 

He then began to analyze the stones and structures the had buried Keith while said was still struggling to take in full breaths. 

Keith only managed short gasps before excruciating pain and an unbelievably heavy weight on his chest forced him to stop and exhale. 

„Hold on, I’ll try to get you free a bit more“ Lance promised, swallowing down the panic that was threatening to rise in him. 

He grabbed one of the bigger pieces that lay on top of Keith and began to pull. He hated how Keith groaned in pain, but Lance forced himself to continue.

The stone he had grabbed slowly began to shift, and dozens of smaller pebbles and pieces began falling down from on top of it. 

Lance pulled with all his might, until finally, the stone gave away and fell out from where it had been wedged in between the other pieces. 

Lance lunged to the side to not be hit by the small boulder, and he leaned over Keith’s head protectively to make sure that he wouldn’t be hit by the smaller debris that was still raining down on them. 

Keith coughed and took in a shuddering, deep breath. 

He was almost overwhelmed by the sudden amount of oxygen he was able to take in, but he also almost screamed with pain as he felt how something was stabbing his chest from the inside. 

He figured that he must have broken some ribs while he was still coughing violently, only aggravating his injuries more. 

„Are you okay?“ Lance asked and slapped himself internally at the dumbness of his question. 

Of course Keith wasn’t okay. 

„Better… than before“ Keith managed to say. 

„I hope the others find us soon“ Lance said while he slowly sat up again, wincing at his own injuries. 

With his chest now revealed, Lance could see blood seeping over Keith’s chest plate. 

„Shit, you’re bleeding“ Lance cursed and gently brushed over Keith’s chest. 

The other almost cried out in pain at the touch. 

„Sorry, I’m so sorry“ Lance said, sobbing at seeing his boyfriend in so much agony. 

„I need to check out how bad it is. I’m sorry“ he apologized and pressed his hand down a bit more firmly. 

„Keith couldn’t hold back his cries of pain this time. 

Lance made sure to be fast, and when he was finally done, he immediately cupped Keith’s cheeks and cradled his head. 

„Shhh, I’m done, it’s over. I’m so, s-so sorry“ he sobbed apology after apology. 

Keith couldn’t help but cry, slowly relaxing a bit at hearing the soothing words of his boyfriend. 

„It’s okay“ he finally managed to croak out to Lance. 

„How.. how bad is it’“ he then finally managed to ask. 

„You have several ribs broken, and your chest plate is completely crushed and made the stone cut into you“ Lance said with fear in his voice. 

„Explains why it hurts so much“ Keith said in an attempt to lighten the mood. 

„God, Keith. I’m so sorry“ Lance said again, trying to comfort the other. 

„It’’s not… your fault“ Keith said silently and with a weak voice. 

He felt dizzy, and he caught himself blinking a few times in an attempt to blink away the darkness that was creeping up on him. 

„Hey, don’t close your eyes!“ Lance cried out desperately, and Keith opened them. 

When had he even closed them?

„You need to stay awake, babe. Please don’t fall asleep yet, okay?“ Lance pleaded. 

„I’m… tryin’“ Keith answered, but his voice was even weaker and more slurred now. 

„Jus’.. keep talkin’. Helps“ he then said tiredly. 

„Yeah, sure, okay. Uhm. I’m just imagining the others searching for us. I bet Hunk is the one at the front, his Lion being the most suitable for digging us out. We’ll make it, and we’ll see daylight again. Just hold on. Okay, Keith? We’ll make it out of here“ Lance said, whispering the last sentence as if it was a secret mantra. 

„Hey… L’nce?“ Keith said then, blinking slowly. 

„Yeah? What is it?“ Lance said, worried by how defeated and close to passing out Keith sounded. 

„I think I can’t... feel m’ legs“ he then said silently. 

„What?“ Lance whispered in shock, almost choking on the lump in his throat. 

„I can’t feel em“ Keith said again and sobbed. 

„I can’t feel em“ he just repeated with a broken voice. 

„We will get it fixed - the others, the’ll find us any second, and then we’ll put you in a pod and everything will be okay again“ Lance sobbed in an attempt to calm Keith down, clutching his hand desperately. 

„Lance.. I don’ know if the pods c’n fix something like that“ Keith said with horror in his voice.

„Don’t say that! We can’t give up just jet“ Lance whispered. 

„Promise me somethin’“ Keith whispered in reply while tears continued to run down his cheeks. 

„What?“ Lance sobbed. 

„Promise t’ make it outta here“ Keith said, feeling how those few words drained him from his remaining strength. 

Every inhale hurt as if he was kicked in the side, and he just couldn’t blink back the darkness in the corners of his vision anymore. 

„ **I won’t leave you behind**!“ Lance cried out in disbelief. 

„We are both going to make it, you hear me! Don’t say such things“ Lance then whispered.

He didn’t want to accept this. He didn’t want to accept that he could loose the love of his life. 

„Just try and stay awake, the other’s will -“ Lance then said, but he was interrupted as suddenly, there was an awfully loud grinding noise from above them. 

„What w’s tha…?“ Keith asked, trying to look to at the ceiling. 

„We’re almost there! Keep going!“ Shiro’s muffled shouts could be heard in answer. 

„Sh’ro“ Keith mumbled with wide eyes. 

„Yeah, it’s our friends. I told you they would get to us. I told you“ Lance said with new hope. 

Keith just relaxed his head back on Lance’s thigh. 

His body felt like it was made of lead, and he didn’t want to say it because it would scare Lance even further, but he was starting to not feel his entire body anymore. 

„Yeah“ he just managed to say with his next exhale. 

„Hey, don’t pass out! Please, Keith!“ Lance cried out again, more desperate than ever. 

„Lance? Is that you?“ Allura’s voice could now be heard, just as muffled as Shiro’s earlier. 

„We’re here! But Keith, he… Hurry! Please!“ he shouted as loudly as he could, fighting to not let his voice break. 

„Just a little longer“ he then soothed Keith and cradled through his hair and over his damp cheeks. 

„Just a little bit longer. Please“ he begged silently. 

„M’ s’rry. I love you, L’nce“ Keith only managed to answer. 

„Hey, don’t say it like that! Don’t leave me!“ Lance cried out and gently shook Keith’s head. 

Keith could only stare up at him through hazy eyes. 

He smiled, taking in every feature of his boyfriend, and then let himself fall into the darkness he just couldn’t fight any longer. 

Lance only sobbed when Keith closed his eyes and didn’t open them again. 

He called out for the others to safe him - to safe Keith - until his voice gave out. 

Lance was nearly catatonic when the other’s finally reached them. 

The others were shocked and desperate as soon as they saw which state they both were in - Lance covered in blood and dust, Keith still halfway buried and not even conscious. 

They gently tried to pry Lance away from Keith to help both of them, but Lance remained stoic and refused to leave Keith’s side. 

Then, Coran was there, and Lance felt a prick in his arm before he blacked out.

###### 

Lance was grateful to be caught when he fell out of the pod. 

He instantly knew who it was - he would recognize his best friend’s touch anytime. 

„Hey, you okay?“ Hunk asked, and Lance nodded after a while. 

He opened his eyes and looked around. 

It was dark - the Castle was put to it’s night settings.

„The others?“ Lance asked after he looked around. 

„Sleeping. I took the shift to in which you would wake up. And to be honest - I couldn’t sleep. It was calming to see you two healing and not… like when you were when we found you“ Hunk explained. 

„Us… two?“ Lance asked, not fully comprehending the question. 

Then, it struck him like lightning. 

„Keith“ he whispered and frantically turned around to look at the other pods. 

Keith was resting peacefully in a pod right beside his. His expression was slack, and he was extremely pale, but Lance could see his chest rising and falling as well as the stats displaying that he had a strong heartbeat. 

„Keith“ he said again, carefully prying himself out of Hunk’s grip and made a few clumsy steps to Keith. He let himself fall to his knees in front of the pod and rested his forehead and his hands against the cool surface of the display. 

„Is he.. Will he…?“ Lance started to ask, but he couldn’t voice the complete question. 

„He will be okay. He… He almost didn’t make it, but we luckily got to you just in time“ Hunk said and crouched down near Lance. 

Hunk gently put his hand on his back and rubbed in in comforting circles. 

„He’ll be … completely okay again?“ Lance just asked further, lifting his gaze to meet Hunks’s. 

Hunk hated how broken and full of fear Lance looked. 

„When he…“ Lance began speaking again, but he stopped himself. 

„He said he couldn’t feel his legs, Hunk“ he then managed to say and pressed his eyes shut as another wave of tears hit him.

„Most of his ribs were cracked or fractured, and there were inner bleedings that pressed down on his spine nerves. His back is bruised and swelled, and the addition of those two must have caused the missing feeling. His spine is fully intact, and there is no nerve damage“ Hunk reassured him, understanding now. 

„Really?“ Lance said, hope in his voice. 

„Really“ Hunk confirmed with a gently smile.

„He will be okay“ Lance said, not as a question this time, but still in disbelief. 

„Yeah“ Hunk said reassuringly. 

„Thank you. For getting us out of there“ Lance then said and looked at Hunk again.

„Anytime, buddy. You’d do the same for us - that’s why we are a family. We look out for each other“ Hunk said and hugged Lance from the side. 

Lance relaxed into the hug, content and relieved. 

„You should get some sleep, too. You’re still exhausted, and your injuries were grave, too. You need the rest“ Hunk then said and Lance only nodded in agreement. 

He let himself be helped into one of the beds of the infirmary since he refused to go to his and Keith’s shared room to sleep there until Keith woke up. 

Hunk only smiled in relief when he placed the blanket over Lance, who had fallen asleep as soon as his head had touched the pillow.

###### 

Lance was pacing. 

„Lance, he will be okay. Just have some patience“ Coran said with empathy. 

Hunk, Allura, Pidge and Shiro just looked over with the same empathy - they were all anxious for Keith to wake up, but they knew that they had to give Keith and Lance some space first. 

It had been two days since Lance came out of the pods, but he has been restless ever since. 

„I know, sorry“ Lance apologized and forced himself to halt in front of Keith. 

As if on cue, the pod made a hiss and opened, letting a disoriented Keith fall into Lance waiting arms. 

„Hey“ Lance gently said. 

„Lance?“ Keith croaked out as soon as he managed to open his eyes. 

„Yeah“ Lance said softly. He proceeded to gently hold Keith under his shoulders and helped him stand. 

„Where… we’re at the Castle?“ Keith said in disbelief. 

„Yeah. We dug you out. You gave us quite a scare, number four“ Coran said while twirling his mustache. 

„Sorry“ Keith said, but Coran just waved his hand dismissively. 

„None of that, it wasn’t your fault. How are you feeling?“ he asked Keith instead. 

„Tired. But okay. And… I am standing…“ Keith started to say, but then slowed as he realized what it meant. 

„Lance“ he said, looking up at his partner is disbelief. 

„I can stand. I- I can feel my legs“ he said incredulously, tears starting to spill from his eyes. 

„I told you it would be alright“ Lance said with a happy sob, not able to hold back his tears anymore. He almost tackled Keith in a hug, but the other just hugged him back. 

„Thank you for being there. For staying with me“ Keith whispered, barely loud enough for lance to hear. 

„I would have never left you. And I never will“ Lance just replied with a relieved exhale. 

It didn’t take long until Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, Allura and Coran joined the hug - happy to have both of them safely back with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> I don't know if I will be able to post the next work tomorrow of it I will pause for one or two days to focus on quality for the next prompts ;)
> 
> As always, I would be **really grateful for any comment** \- they are the only real measurement an author can get about how you really find their work!
> 
> Stay tuned for the next prompt!


End file.
